


the temple of eve

by ShippingEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEve/pseuds/ShippingEve
Summary: Eve has never been one who liked to choose between toys - For Eve's birthday, she gets herself the best present of all
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Niko Polastri, Niko Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	the temple of eve

**Author's Note:**

> this is where the show is headed, change my mind

  
Eve had always envisioned this in her wildest dreams and always knew she’d find a way.

It would be hard, surely.

Neither party would be keen on it at first.

For Niko hated Villanelle and all she stands for, and on the other count, frankly, Eve wasn’t even sure if Villanelle liked men in a sexual way. Surely it was something she should investigate as a part of setting this up.

It took months of planning. Eve took some pointers from Carolyn, in how to manipulate people, setting up their emotional circumstances, first; that took months of lead up work. Then, manipulating their physical circumstances so the grand performance could occur. They’d need to be in a room together, all three of them, that was the most basic requirement for this endeavor.

And that is something which had never happened before. Eve, Niko, and Villanelle – never had all three of them gotten in one room before. So perhaps, Eve mused, perhaps once she does get both of her lovers gathered, perhaps they’ll have a nice sit down conversation and sort out all their issues, come to an amicable solution for everyone.

After all, there was plenty of Eve to go around.

Wasn’t that her goal here?

Almost three months, it took, all told.

For Niko, she prepped him by dropping all mention of Villanelle around him, so he grew comfortable, so he forgot, so he stopped being so angry at any hint of her.

Villanelle was trickier, not in the least because Eve had to communicate with her in secret without arousing Niko’s suspicion. But she managed this through a clever bit of espionage that she was very proud of (she was really MI6 material, after all!). She would exchange files of “work documents” while at the office, which were dense with fine print that Niko would probably never read anyway, but nonetheless she embedded her messages back and forth with Villanelle within the text of the documents, in code. 

It was worthwhile because Villanelle got a kick out of this sneaking around, believing she was fully cuckolding Niko, which in a way she was. But she had no idea of Eve’s plan to come. 

Finally the long awaited day came: in another stroke of genius (if Eve can continue to revel in her own cleverness, for a minute), Eve timed all of her plans so that they would come to fruition on her birthday. What a gift to herself. _Happy Birthday to me!_

She told Niko, no party, no guests this year. A quiet night with the two of them. Please cook for me, she said, then we can cuddle. Obvious code for sex. Niko would be expecting the boring, marital kind. Missionary. Nothing exciting. Nothing out of the ordinary. He would be very shocked.

On the other hand, Eve had written a series of code messages to Villanelle in the past weeks not so subtly implying that what she wanted most for her birthday, was for Villanelle to appear and kill Niko once and for all so the two of them could finally run away together.

Eve was honestly a little worried that it might be difficult to talk Villanelle down from the task, but it was all about getting her in the room. Eve was sure once she had both Villanelle and Niko in front of her, she could make them do whatever she wanted.

After both their bellies were filled with Niko’s shepherd’s pie, a knock sounded at the door, right on cue.

Eve was pleased to note that Villanelle had followed her instructions – so far. “No sneaking, no sniping, no poison”, she had written, in the encrypted documents. “Come to the front door and make a show out of it.”

And a show was to come, though not of the sort that Villanelle had practiced lines for.

“I’ll get it,” Eve said, wiping her hands with her napkin.

“Nonsense,” Niko grunted, rising. “It’s your day. Don’t lift a finger.”

Eve barely managed to contain a giddy laugh as Niko sauntered over to the door and opened the door. 

“Hello, Niko,” came Villanelle’s lilting accent drifting from the entrance. “Should I take off my shoes?”

“Yes,” Eve called out in response. Niko stood there dumbfounded as Villanelle kicked off her shoes and strode inside. She was dressed in a rather understated way, for Villanelle’s standards: a simple black cocktail dress. Probably worth thousands of dollars, but not so flashy. Her hair was down and straight as a silk curtain falling to her shoulders. Pure elegance.

Villanelle walked over and sat down at the table. “Niko come join us,” she said, and as if in a trance, Niko did.

Eve could barely stop smiling, everything was going so well.

As Niko sat, Eve began in a grave tone, “I’m sure you’re wondering what’s going on.”

“Yes I bloody well am,” Niko replied. “What is she doing here? And why are you not freaking out?”

“Because Eve asked me here,” Villanelle said. Then she pulled out a small knife, silver glinting in the light of the candles Niko had set up on the table for romantic lighting. “To kill you, as a birthday present.”

“Not exactly,” Eve said. “Well, that is what I told her – but it was a bit of pretense, sorry about that, love,” she added quickly. 

“What?” Niko and Villanelle said in unison. It was incredible, Eve thought, how they were so different and so much the same at once. 

Eve couldn’t hold herself back any longer, and she exploded, blurting out her pretense in a less eloquent way than what she’d practiced.

“I want you both,” she said. “Don’t be mad. I can’t choose. But call me crazy, I think this can work out for everyone. I want you both to tear me apart. Do your worst.”

“Is this a joke?” Niko stammered.

“I don’t like sharing,” Villanelle growled.

“Not sharing,” Eve said quickly. “Well, sort of sharing. But not splitting. You will both have me completely – utterly – one hundred percent of me. No fifty-fifty joint custody. One hundred percent.”

“That’s insane,” Niko said.

“I know,” Eve said solemnly. “But it’s my offer. I know you both want me to choose but I’ve tried and I simply can’t. I’ll have both of you, or neither. I’ll die if I can’t have this.”

A sentence that should have sounded cheesy and flat, but landed with a bang due to the fact that Eve actually meant it. She could see the calculations in the eyes of both of her lovers as they processed that this was a real ultimatum. 

“Okay,” Villanelle says, promptly. Eve was not surprised; even though it took more lying to Villanelle upfront she knew that once the offer of sex with Eve was on the table, the surrounding circumstances wouldn’t matter much to Villanelle.

“Niko?” Eve asked, tentatively.

“Is this what you really want?” 

“Yes,” Eve replied.

“Then I suppose I have no choice, do I?” He said, and rose from the chair.

“It is my birthday, after all…” Eve teased, and stood as well.

Eve made her way over towards the couch. “We can start slow if you want…” But already her heartbeat was betraying her, pounding like a timpani in her ears. Surely Niko and Villanelle can both smell the pheromones pouring off her, the excitement.

“Thank goodness I came prepared,” Villanelle said, and reached in the small clutch she brought, stowing away the knife and producing a small bottle of lube and a remarkably large strap on cock.

Niko’s eyes widened at the sight, but to make him feel comfortable, Eve invited him close with an come-hither gesture and pulled him in, hands looping around his neck, to kiss him, passionately, deeply, with an urgency they’d never had before.

Face occupied with Niko, ticked by his mustache, Eve couldn’t see what Villanelle was up to, but the hairs on her arms stood up and she could sense that Villanelle was pacing around, jealously. When Eve finally came up for air she was greeted with the sight of Villanelle totally nude, her cocktail dress in a pile on the floor, already suited up in her harness and strap-on.

Eve pressed a finger to Niko’s lips, and said, “You strip,” while then turning her attention to Villanelle. Her hands traced across Villanelle’s smooth skin, up and down her ribs, across her breasts, while Villanelle kissed her and sneakily unbuttoned Eve’s clothes, unhooked her bra, slid off her pants. Eve helped by stepping out of them and then soon, all three of them were equally undressed.

Niko tried to work his way back in, but Villanelle, in her typical fashion, was acting posessive, wrapping her arms across Eve, barring Niko’s entrance. But Eve believed in some sort of equity so she squirmed until Villanelle had to relent a bit of grip, allowing Niko access to Eve’s head and neck and upper body. Villanelle instead shifted down to accept the lower half, grasping Eve’s ass with both hands and then placing her mouth on Eve’s pussy.

The combination was even better than Eve ever imagined it could be (and she had imagined it, many times). It was hardly seconds before the combination of Niko’s soft warmth, wrapped protectively around her face, and Villanelle’s spitfire heat, with her tongue darting in and out of Eve’s folds with unspeakable agility, bringing her to orgasm, sure to be the first of many that evening.

“Fuck,” Eve gasped. “You two make a good team.”

Niko pulled back, and at the same moment, Villanelle looked up from her kneeling position, and Eve laughed aloud at how they had the exact same skeptical and offended look on their faces. Two of a kind, truly. Eve knew how to pick them.

“I think you need to get along better,” Eve said, then sat her naked ass down on the couch. “Do something for me.”

Niko looked a bit lost, but Villanelle, without knowing, answered Eve’s question about whether or not she liked sex with men (or rather, whether she was experienced with it, because the tenacity with which she grabbed Niko and pulled him in. First a few tugs on his member to warm it up, though it wasn’t long before he grew rock hard. Things were moving fast, but clearly getting all three of them hot.

Then, once his penis was firm and erect, Villanelle kneeled once more. “I heard you like BJs,” she purred in a seductive but also threatening manner. Niko’s face, Eve noted with glee, was conflicted, partly aroused but also partly terrified at the idea of his tenderness being in Villanelle’s mouth, as if he suspected she might bite it off. Eve couldn’t say with certainty that it was out of the question.

But as Niko’s largeness filled Villanelle’s mouth, he did not make any sound of pain, only low moans of pleasure as Villanelle sucked him off. It seemed, from Eve’s point of view in the audience, that Villanelle was just as deft at performing fellatio as she was at cunnilingus. 

Eve watched as Niko’s face went from pale to blush to red to purple and then she could tell from his telltale face that he was about to come. Eve nudged Villanelle with her foot, out of courtesy, in case she didn’t know, but she kept going, helped Niko finish, then swallowed, like it was perfectly routine for her.

Eve had to respect Villanelle’s professionalism.

Eve stood again and prepared to make another pronouncement but her two lovers needed no more encouragement at this point, both mad with arousal and full invested in the night by now. Niko gave himself a few rubs and he was apparently ready to go again – that was fast – and meanwhile out of the corner of her Eve saw that Villanelle was adjusting her strap and preparing some lube – though it wouldn’t be very necessary with how insanely wet Eve was.

Then, both of their arms were around Eve, kissing and nipping at every part of her body. She would surely be speckled with hickeys the next day, like a leopard, but each sweet spot of pain made her shudder with pleasure.

They had learned to share a little better now, and come to an unspoken agreement that Villanelle will take the front and Niko the back. Villanelle even passed Niko the lube, in an almost friendly manner. Cooperation. Eve grinned at the thought.

All of a sudden Eve had no room for any thought in her head anymore as she became full, stretched wide, from Niko’s cock and Villanelle’s strap, both battling for dominance inside her. She could barely handle it at first but once they started moving, albeit slowly, Eve couldn’t help but whimper.

“Are you okay?” Niko asked with concern.

“Should we slow down, one at a time?” Villanelle’s tone echoed Niko’s, in its softness and care.

“No,” Eve gasped. “Keep going. Fuck me to pieces.”

And they did. Building up momentum bit by bit, Niko and Villanelle began to move in complementary rhythm, and Eve tried her hardest to hold out, to make it last, but it wasn’t long before she came once, twice, thrice.

Eve collapsed to the floor, she could hardly see straight. Only an instant passed before both lovers were upon her again, sitting next to her. Villanelle ran a finger through Eve’s hair, Niko put an arm around her lovingly.

“Happy birthday,” Villanelle said huskily.

“Thank you,” Eve murmured, taking every ounce of her remaining strength. “Thank you both. This exceeded all of my expectations.”

“I’m glad,” Niko said. “It was definitely a new experience.”

“One that could be repeated?” Eve let the words hang in the tense air. Once the afterglow began to fade, would the two lovers turn on each other, or indeed turn on Eve, as they remembered how she’d brought them here under false pretenses?

“It was eye-opening,” Niko said carefully.

“A whole new world,” Villanelle mused.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Eve chuckled. “Now you two can fight over who gets to be biggest spoon.”

And they did. After much bickering they agreed on a compromise, Niko to be the biggest spoon, Eve in the middle, and Villanelle curled up as the small spoon ignoring her extra length. Not that it mattered much, they were all a tangle of limbs and love and warmth.

Eve had to say, she outdid herself. This was the best birthday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have requests send them to @shippingeve on twitter


End file.
